Pretty little thing called life
by anti.social-crew
Summary: Riku think he is lost and forgotten, but it's a trick from the light and then again the light HE sees can be darkness. Rated T mencion of blood and just plain insanity, and other stuff i don't remember.
1. Act 1

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Act 0: It starts again

It was a really fine day in destiny islands, of course except Riku.

Pretty little island, pretty little friends, pretty little lies… He was so full of it all, always in the shadows a mark of his mistakes, of what he's done but nobody now's , pretty little Sora is with pretty little kairi and they are having funny and they don't care for pretty little third wheel Riku, he is the strong one, right?

Prologue

Hundreds of days and night have passed since they returned to the islands, welcomed the hero Sora and once again Riku was second place. They made a party for Sora and Riku _that is until they remembered he was back to. _

He was broken and refused to look for help, -_someday_- he said –_someday I'll free the darkness of my heart, and belong in the light-_ and his someday doesn't seem to ever come.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

RIKU POV

_One year, two years, three years…. They're still more years to come and I think I'm already dead in the inside._

Do I still care about Kairi and Sora? Is this the same island I used to play in? Nothing has changed but everything seems different, everything feels different, I am a whole lot different and it's like I don't belong anymore, I could be just a shadow, a shadow that RIKU left behind, who knows.

Today Sora told me that he and Kairi were a couple, I am happy for them (but I wasn't at the same time) they are after all my best friends, why wouldn't I be happy? Oh yeah I was losing my heart to the darkness again, he didn't noticed the darker shade of my eyes, nor did he noticed a darker, bigger, sinister shadow beside me, nor the new dark aura I was giving off but I guess it's okay I'll be leaving soon to see the king, maybe he can help me find a cure to this consuming, _everlasting _darkness…. Who knows what could happen, time and destiny like to play unfair.

I've been to see my friends and family, they were having a feast at the major's house I was invited too but it wasn't in me to enter so I was just in their pretty little window watching them have fun, I could only guess they were the only ones that knew what a home was like, _home_ a word so strange in my vocabulary.

My memory starts to blur and disappear but I don't care anymore, it happens every night, it could be just a nightmare because I remember everything like nothing was ever touched (or faded) in the first place, yeah it's just a nightmare –_if I keep telling this to myself maybe it will become true_- and it's still a lie.

Author note:

I'm not really good at writing, and my grammar is not the best either but I actually don't care because this is my passion, and I wouldn't change any of it.

If you liked it thanks :D if you didn't like it I still thank you for giving it a shot and if you read the fic AND the author note I appreciate it even more, thank you.

I don't beg for reviews so no need to overdo yourselves in typing.


	2. Act 2

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Act: 2 Who are you again?

Sora POV

Since I returned to the island I have felt at peace, like nothing ever happened, but I saw Riku always hiding away in his room, shutting people off, screaming at no one, he has ignored me and Kairi and I don't know what to do anymore.

I saw Riku at the play island, he was talking to no one in particular but as I got closer to him I noticed his shadow grew larger and darker and his eyes didn't shine anymore it was as if he was losing himself, in my desperation I called Kairi which in returned called the king.

When the king arrived I told him everything I knew, which wasn't much, he went to RIku, and when he came back he looked like he had seen a ghost. _–What's wrong?- _i was too afraid to say it out loud, and heard him explain.

I was shaking, Kairi was crying and Riku was still, unmoving, devoid of emotion since the last few weeks, the day the king saw Riku he told me, he was fighting his darkness and that the darkness was winning. At first I didn't want to believe him but now it's a whole new story, in which I know nothing about.

My best friend was losing himself even more, _-it's like he's fading- _I once told Kairi, since then our memories of Riku have come to leave us and I start to feel a deep void in my heart, were my best (corrupted, losing) friend should be.

Many months have passed until I start questioning myself -_Who was he again?_- I was forgetting, and he was even deeper in oblivion, even more stained with darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kairi POV

I waited for them patiently, I expected to live as if nothing ever happened, to be with my best friends in the world, but Riku was corrupted, Sora Is a hero and I'm a princess of heart, How could everything turn back to normal?

Riku started to change even more, I brushed it off –_maybe he's still having a hard time adjusting himself _- I regret not talking to him.

I told Sora, but he didn't believe me, that is until he started to notice the changes too, once we tried talking to him, and he ignored us, like we were never there, like he was at another place with his body hanging in destiny islands.

One day Sora seemed desperate about Riku and I told the king, tha king told us he was fighting the darkness and he was losing, I tried sending him happy thoughts and I still do but it's hard when you see your friend lose himself.

He started to fade from my memories like when I forgot Sora , i'm holding on to whatever I can, with pictures, memories but it's like he's never existed, the pictures are slowly forgetting his existence too.

-_Who was he again?-_ I see a silver haired male every day in school and he seems pretty familiar, and I remember a little bit –_he's my best friend_- and I join him with Sora, just to be ignored again.

Author note:

Thanks for reading


	3. Act 3

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Act 3 Lost

_One month, two months, three months….. they're still more months to come and I think I'm starting to lose hope._

I'm in front of a mirror, I see a silver haired male with sea foam green eyes, but I don't recognize him at all, but then I remember it's me.

How much has it passed? It feels like years, Where am I? such a tiny little pretty island that I used to call home when I was a teen, i remember bits and pieces of who I am I'm 28 years old and tomorrow is Sora and Kairi's wedding I'm the best man, of course.

I try to remember these past months but all I see is a blur, and a huge mass of colors, and I'm lost, and confused. I was fighting something that pretty little girl voice says so, always giving me happy thoughts and smiles, and a pretty little boy voice that tells me to never give up, but I have stopped hearing their voices as if I was forgotten, and I see darkness _(oh I remember I was fighting darkness)_, and I faint, oblivion awaits.

I'm here and I'm not here at the same time, I remember and I forget… old memories invade me when I think but the sound of static overcomes my ears and all those new and forgotten memories fade to a place I can't ever reach.

I'm lost in a sea of nothingness, no sounds, no colors, no company, just two last memories, that's all I have left, an image of a boy with chestnut brown hair and eyes like the sky and a girl with auburn red hair and eyes like the sea, -_Who are they again?_- I just see that old faded picture, with two youths that I could have forgotten.

I've been so much in this oblivion that I feel that darkness is going to over flow, I saw a flash of light once and since then I remembered everything Sora, Kairi, Mom, Dad, Tidus…. The darkness took advantage of me, I think I may be asleep in some part of my heart. An evil presence invades even my sleeping (subconscious) form and I knew that the darkness won, and I gave up.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Sora POV

Riku started mumbling to himself saying he's 28, talking about light and fading memories, I didn't understand anything, one minute I knew who this silver haired guy was, and another minute I would mourn over a friend that's losing hope and his heart.

I've been to see Kairi, she told me that she remembered the silver haired dude, she showed me a picture and I was embraced with light and memories I started to worry all over again for my best friend. That same day we went to Riku's house, something seemed off, the air was thick and it smelled like blood, Kairi was afraid but we entered anyway, what I saw wasn't my best friend, our Riku. He was a wreck covered in his parents blood, crying and laughing at the same time, I saw his eyes screaming for help, I knew that there was still hope, so me and kairi fought for the heart of our friend.

Three years have passed since our return to our home world, destiny islands, I'm 19. Two month have passed since riku did _that_ to his parents and today riku lost his heart I had to fight him and destroy the darkness when I finished I called kairi and we both broke down in the play island, _Riku's island_. Later we called our friend from other worlds and the next day (tomorrow) was Riku's funeral.

I've never been so guilty in my life.


	4. Final Act

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

Final act: The Goodbye

Sora POV

I am so devastated, I couldn't do anything to save my best friend, he died in insanity, he died by his crushed hopes (and dreams) and by my hand. I wish I could say I was sorry but he wasn't there to forgive me, he wasn't there to cheer me up and say 'he doesn't want to be found', because he lost to his darkness in three years and I didn't noticed and I didn't help him either.

It's so hard to move on with a deep void in my heart where Riku's warmth should be, but I guess I will have to survive with his memory and with the pain of losing a very dear friend, a very dear brother.

The day went by like a blur, I knew I had to move on but that can wait until tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, or the day after that or when my heart stops feeling such pain and sorrow for my best (dead) friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kairi POV

I saw Sora break down in front of everyone, the hero crying like a child that just lost his parents, and I was too slowly losing my cool when I saw riku so pale and so lifeless I couldn't help the burning sensation in my eyes, nor the the wetness in my cheeks, nor the sobs that escaped my lips I soon joined Sora looking for the wise and calculating eyes of riku, waiting for him to come out of nowhere saying "surprise, you fell for my prank" and then consolating us for making us cry. After a while I knew he wasn't coming and that this wasn't a prank and that this was really a goodbye. I guess I will have to survive with memories of him and with the pain of losing a very dear friend, a very dear brother.

The day went by like a blur and I didn't want to be anywhere with anyone, maybe someday I'll meet Riku again in the afterlife with Sora, and everything could be like the old times, like the good times before the journey, before the heartless and before the fight between light and darkness, between Sora and Riku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Normal POV

Riku never said goodbye, Riku lost his heart and mind –_Was he crazy?_- at one point he was, and that was the death of him, his eyes couldn't lie but lying was his downfall _–what lies?-_ he said, he thought he was okay, refused to look for help, pretty little lies formed in pretty little Riku's head because you see he didn't lie, it was the darkness that made lies for him to believe, he was 20 years old with two desperate friends by his side trying to help him and corrupted evil darkness that consumed him in the end of the final act.

Everyone was there at the funeral, at least everyone that still held, Riku close to their hearts.

Sora and Kairi couldn't even form a sentence without crying if only he could see how precious he was for his two pretty little friends. It is always tragic when a person loses someone so important, -_but then a cycle starts anew_-. It will happen all over again.

Authors note:

Thank for reading, epilogue will be up soon.


	5. Epilogue

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Epilogue

The end, our downfall

Sora POV

One whole year has passed since Riku left (died) I am starting to finally move on and it doesn't hurt to remember Riku anymore, I know even if he's not here physically I will always have him in my heart no matter what and with Kairi by my side we can start all over again just the two of us and with pictures and memories of our very dear friend our very dear brother. In the end I know we will meet again maybe not in this life anymore, or maybe not in the afterlife but someday I will, and we can all be happy together just the three of us watching the sunset.

Kairi POV

A year has passed I still miss Riku but I can finally move for such a tragic lose in my life, I never actually thought this could happen to me this made me think that anything could happen to anyone.

Sora and I always visit _Riku's _island and eat ice cream and watch the sea just like Riku did and talk out our worries and secrets as if Riku was there too, but I think we can start all over again with pictures and memories of Riku, I'm ready to let go.

I know I will meet him again someday day, maybe not tomorrow or the day after that but nothing can break bond between Me, Sora and Riku. Someday we will all be happy and laugh and enjoy every little thing eating sea salt, taking pictures and watching the beautiful sunset.

Normal POV

No one knows what time and destiny have in mind, but as long as we make every little thing AND moment count it won't matter because "even if we are apart we will always have each other".

Even if life is not enjoyable make it through the rain to see a rainbow waiting for you.

Author note:

Everything went better than expected.

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
